Gdy teraźniejszość może zmienić przyszłość
by My Beautiful Dream
Summary: Wieczór jest dobrą porą na spacer, ale nigdy nie wiesz, kogo możesz spotkać. I jak to wpłynie na ciebie... AH


To alternatywna historia, której akcja toczy się przed wydarzeniami z ,,Darów Anioła". Mogą pojawić się niewielkie odniesienia do innych serii autorki, ale znajomość tekstów nie jest konieczna.

Prawdę mówiąc, mam mieszane odczucia. Z jednej strony jestem zadowolona z tego, a drugiej obawiam się, że nie wyszło, tak jak oczekiwałam. Nie chcę zepsuć kanonu.

Chciałam to opowiadanie zadedykować Yohao. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam Cię całkowicie. Wiem, że oczekiwałaś czegoś innego, ale cóż… taki mamy klimat. :D

Wszelkie prawda należą do Cassandry Clare.

_**,,Gdy teraźniejszość może zmienić przyszłość"**_

Spacer późnym wieczorem po Central Parku może okazać się niebezpieczny dla kogoś, kto nie potrafi poradzić sobie z różnymi napotkanymi istotami. Noc to idealny moment dla złodziei czy bandytów, którzy tylko czekają na swoje ofiary. Jednak Magnus Bane nie był bezradnym Przyziemnym, niepotrafiącym dać sobie rady. Był Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, a to o czymś świadczy. Tylko głupiec mógłby go zaatakować, wiedząc to.

Jesień zbliżała się nieubłaganie, wieczory stawały się coraz zimniejsze, a noc coraz krótsza. Dzisiejszy wieczór zapowiadał się jednak wyjątkowo ciepły, mimo chłodnego wiatru, który co chwilę wiał, więc Bane postanowił wybrać się na spacer. Musiał oczyścić głowę po wczorajszej imprezie, jak i po południowym spotkaniu z klientem, który upierał się, aby go wysłuchać akurat tego dnia. Na szczęście, młody wilkołak był tak zdesperowany i zaabsorbowany swoim problemem, że nie zauważył zbyt wygórowanej ceny, jaką zarządzał od niego czarownik. Każdy wiedział, że jego usługi nigdy nie były tanie.

Idąc wzdłuż ścieżki, napotkał wzrokiem parę nastolatków, obściskujących się w świetle latarni. Przyziemna miłość... To było zupełnie inne zjawisko od tego, które istniało w świecie cienia. Ci ludzie, nieświadomi kryjącego się w ciemnościach życia, kochali miłością łagodną i czasową. Nie wisiała nad nimi wizja nagłej śmierci, jak u Nefilim, dla których każdy dzień mógł być ostatnim.

Natomiast, większość nieśmiertelnych, których Magnus napotkał w swoim długim życiu, wolało nie angażować się uczuciowo w związki, które kończyły się tym samym. Z czasem budowali mur, odgradzający ich od emocji, przez co stawali się coraz bardziej skamieniali. Magnus wierzył, że to go nigdy nie spotka. I może dlatego zamieszkał w Nowym Jorku, w mieście, które nigdy nie zasypia. Wśród ludzi, pięknych i ulotnych jak polne kwiaty.

Westchnął, włożywszy ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i szedł dalej ścieżką. Szerokie gałęzie drzew tłumiły hałasy z ulicy, a wokół słychać było jedynie szum liści i odgłosy nocnych zwierząt. W pewnym momencie czarownik zatrzymał się i uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, gdy zauważył na ławce skuloną postać. Ramiona chłopca otaczały przyciągnięte do piersi kolana, a twarz ukryta była przed otaczającym go światem. Magnus podejrzewał, że dziecko mogło mieć nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jego opiekunów, jednak wydawało się, że byli tu sami.

- Nie sądzę, że to odpowiednia pora dla dzieci - odparł na tyle głośno, by mieć pewność, że został usłyszany.

Chłopiec poderwał głowę, patrząc w szoku na przybysza. Magnus zauważył, z niejakim zdziwieniem, że młodzieniec posiadał czarne jak heban włosy, a grzywka opadała na duże niebieskie oczy. Ta kombinacja przywołała duchy przeszłości, o których czarownik wolał w tym momencie nie myśleć. Nic dobrego nie przyniesie mu rozpamiętywanie minionych zdarzeń.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopiec przyglądał mu się z lekko wystraszonym wyrazem twarzy, potrząsnął głową, by na dobre odpędzić wspomnienia i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Zgubiłeś się?

- Nie - Młodzieniec otoczył mocniej kolana ramionami, jakby w ochronie przed niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. - Wiem, gdzie jestem.

- W takim razie, co tu robisz? Nie często o też porze spotyka się dzieci.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem - burknął, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem na mężczyznę. - Mam dziesięć lat.

- Mój błąd. - Magnus uśmiechnął się.

Starał się nie zniechęcić chłopca do siebie, chcąc dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Mógł po prostu pójść dalej, lecz szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrafiłby zostawić go samego w tym miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać młodzieńca do powrotu do domu. Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się u niego ta nagła troska o przyziemne dziecko. Może dlatego, że instynkt podpowiadał mu, że tak należy.

- Przepraszam, najpierw powinienem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Magnus. - Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i podszedł, by usiąść na ławce.

Chłopak przez cały czas przyglądał się ruchom człowieka, jakby w obawie przed nagłym atakiem.

- Alec - odparł ostrożnie. Przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, jednak nagle przechylił lekko w bok głowę, wpatrując się w twarz mężczyzny. - Jest pan czarownikiem?

Magnus mógł się spodziewać, że chłopak zauważy jego kocie oczy, gdyż nie trudził się przed wyjściem z mieszkania z zakładaniem czaru, by zakryć je przed wzrokiem Przyziemnych. Nie przejmował się opinią innych, więc nie widział powodu, aby ukrywać swój wygląd. Poza tym, uważał, że każdy powinien mieć szansę na zobaczenie jego wspaniałej osoby.

Jednak ten dzieciak musiał wiedzieć coś więcej. Co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.

- Może i tak. A skąd takie założenie?

- Ja... Widziałem pańskie oczy. A czytałem trochę w Kodeksie i... - Alec zagryzł nerwowo wargę, bojąc się, że mógł czymś urazić przybysza. - Tak mi przyszło do głowy.

- Kodeksie? - powtórzył Magnus, mając wrażenie, że już gdzieś to słyszał. Spojrzał na twarz chłopca i nagle go olśniło. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? - Jesteś synem Lightwoodów, prawda? - Wiedział, że w Nowojorskim Instytucie zamieszkuje tylko jedna rodzina, a nie słyszał, żeby ostatnio przybyli jacyś goście.

- Zna pan moich rodziców? - Spojrzał na niego z wyrazem szoku, na co Bane nie mógł ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu. Tak łatwo można było wyczytać emocje z twarzy chłopca.

- Tak, poznałem ich parę lat temu. - Nie chciał opowiadać okoliczności, w jakich spotkał Maryse i Roberta. To nie była historia, którą powinno się chwalić. Zwłaszcza przed dzieckiem. - Poza tym, jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, więc w pewnych okolicznościach, moja praca wymaga kontaktu z opiekunami Instytutu.

- Och - westchnął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Opuścił nogi i zaczął bawić się skrawkiem kurtki. - Rodzice mówili, że nie powinniśmy ufać Podziemnym.

Magnus mógł być pewien, że tak było. Nocni Łowcy od zawsze byli dumną i przekonaną o swojej wyjątkowości rasą. Nie raz spotykał się z pogardą z ich strony. A Lightwoodowie... Fakt, że Krąg już przestał funkcjonować, a oni przyjęli karę za swe czyny, nie oznacza, że nagle zapałali miłością do Podziemnych. W tym momencie poczuł smutek. Mimo wszystko nie chciałby, żeby ten niepewny chłopiec wyrósł na kolejnego mściciela innych ras. Lecz widok tych wielkich niebieskich oczu, w których dało się zobaczyć taką ilość dziecięcej ciekawości i uczciwości, dał mu nadzieję.

- A jednak ze mną rozmawiasz - zauważył.

- Wydaje się pan miły - powiedział Alec, niepewnie wzruszając ramionami. - Nie chce mnie pan skrzywdzić, prawda?

- Wbrew temu, co sądzą Nefilim o nas, nie zabijam niewinnych dzieci i nie składam ich w ofierze. - Nie mógł nic poradzić na gorycz w jego głosie. Młodzieniec najwyraźniej również to odczuł, bo zagryzł wargę i opuścił głowę.

- Przykro mi. Ja...

Magnus, słysząc prawdziwy żal w jego głosie, chciał cofnąć swoje słowa. Nie powinien zrzucać swojej niechęci do Nocnych Łowców na chłopca, który ledwo zaczął swoje życie. Dzieci nie powinny nosić ciężaru rodziców.

- To nie twoja wina. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, by zmierzwić mu włosy. - Tak po prostu jest. Nie powinieneś się tym martwić.

- Ale tak nie powinno być.

- To prawda. Może to się kiedyś zmieni. - Patrząc na tę szczerą dziecięcą twarz, zaczynał wierzyć, że to kolejne pokolenie po Kręgu, zmieni swój świat. - A teraz… Powiesz mi, dlaczego siedzisz tu, tak daleko od domu?

- Ja... Pokłóciłem się z tatą i musiałem się gdzieś ukryć.

- Instytut jest wielki i jestem pewien, że gdybyś się tam schował, to by cię prędko nie znaleźli. Czy naprawdę jedynym wyjściem była ucieczka do parku w środku nocy?

- Lubię to miejsce - odparł chłopak, bezradnie wzruszając ramionami.

Czarownik potrząsnął głową ze zdziwienia. Dzieci. Wiedział, że potrafią one postępować bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Bardziej ciekawiło go, co mogło się wydarzyć, że chłopak posunął się do takiego rozwiązania.

- Rozumiem. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Czasami to lepiej, jeśli komuś się powie o swoich zmartwieniach.

- To nic takiego. Pan ma pewnie lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Przykro mi, że marnuje pan na mnie swój czas. - Alec spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem, jakby zrobił coś złego, jakby nie miał prawa wymagać od mężczyzny, aby poświęcił swój czas na rozmowy z przypadkowym chłopakiem. Przez to, Magnus chciał jeszcze bardziej przekonać dzieciaka, że to było w porządku.

-To prawda, mój czas jest bardzo cenny. Nie każdy jest godzien przebywać w moim towarzystwie. - Młody Lightwood lekko zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, o czym mówił czarownik. Magnus podejrzewał, że tak właśnie było. - Nieważne. Nie musisz się martwić tym, że marnujesz mój czas, bo tak nie jest. Bardzo przyjemnie mi się tu siedzi.

Zrobił wymach ręką, wytwarzając magiczną smugę. Uśmiechnął się, zauważając zafascynowany wzrok dziecka. Z palców Magnusa ponownie wystrzeliły niebieskie iskry i utworzyły przed Aleciem postać małego kota, bawiącego się kłębkiem. Chłopak zaśmiał się, co rozjaśniło jego, jak do tej pory, smutną twarz i wyciągnął dłoń. Jednak gdy tylko palce dotknęły magicznego zwierzęcia, niebieskie iskierki rozproszyły się we wszystkie strony, znikając w nocnym powietrzu.

- To było ładne - pochwalił młodzieniec z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

- Wiem - przytaknął Magnus, jakby to było oczywiste. - Więc co to była za kłótnia?

Alec, zbity z tropu nagłą zmianą tematu, przeniósł zaskoczony wzrok na czarownika. Następnie zagryzł wargę i pociągnął kolana do piersi.

- To naprawdę nic. Zajmowałem się młodszą siostrą i ona wpadła na pomysł, żeby potrenować z prawdziwą bronią. Rodzice nie pozwalają nam wchodzić samemu do magazynu. Próbowałem przekonać ją, aby tam nie iść, ale Izzy zawsze robi to, co chce. - U chłopca pojawił się nikły uśmiech, gdy mówił o swojej siostrze.

Magnus nie miał rodzeństwa, nie licząc Catariny i Ragnora, którzy byli jego przyjaciółmi od wielu lat, lecz z wyrazu twarzy Aleca i pewnej czułości w głosie, mógł się domyślić, że młodzi Lightwoodowie byli bardzo związani ze sobą.

- I co było dalej?

* * *

><p>- Alec, jesteś strasznie nudny! Przecież nic się nie stanie.<p>

Ośmioletnia dziewczynka założyła ręce na piersi, a na jej twarzy widniała irytacja. Patrzyła, jak jej brat stojąc na kuchennym stołku, sięgał ręką do górnej półki, gdzie schowane były ulubione ciastka dziewczyny. Chciała sama je wziąć, lecz chłopak nakrył ją w momencie, gdy już miała zamiar wejść na krzesło. Kochała swojego brata, ale czasami za bardzo przesadzał ze swoją nadopiekuńczością.

- Izzy, wiesz, że nie możemy wchodzić do magazynu samemu, a tym bardziej trenować prawdziwą bronią bez opiekuna - odparł Alec, chwytając paczkę i rzucając ją w stronę siostry. Następnie zamknął szafkę i zeskoczył ze stołka.

- To nie tak, że mamy zamiar się pozabijać. Ćwiczyłam już i potrafię sobie poradzić, nie musisz być moją niańką.

- Wiem, Izzy - westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy, które opadły mu na oczy. - I jestem przekonany, że kiedyś będziesz jedną z najlepszych wojowniczek, ale nie możemy...

- Nie musisz iść, skoro boisz się rodziców czy Hodge'a. Sama będę trenować. - Wystawiła język na niego i odwróciła się, dając znać, że nie ma zamiaru już więcej rozmawiać. Wyszła z kuchni, trzymając w ręce paczkę ulubionych ciastek.

Alec jęknął, doskonale wiedząc, iż nie uda mu się przekonać Izzy. Jego młodsza siostra pragnęła być niezależna i dlatego często robiła to, co chciała, nie zważając na próby odwiedzenia jej od jakiegoś pomysłu. Westchnął i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, by nadążyć za Isabelle. Czasami dochodziło między nimi do sprzeczek, gdzie głównym powodem były próby wyciągnięcia Aleca do jej dziewczyńskich zabaw. Raz chciała nałożyć na niego makijaż, by wypróbować prezent otrzymany na urodziny. Jego siostra bywała irytująca, lecz mimo to kochał ją.

Idąc wzdłuż korytarza, mijając kolejne drzwi, kiedy zauważył opartą o ścianę Isabelle, najwyraźniej czekającą na niego.

- Alec! - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Wiedziałam, że zmienisz zdanie. Gotowy, braciszku?

-Nie zmieniłem. Nadal uważam, że to zły pomysł. - Wyciągnął rękę z uśmiechem i zmierzwił jej włosy. - Lecz wolę mieć cię na oku, bo inaczej możesz sobie coś zrobić. - Nie przejął się oburzeniem siostry, która szybko kierowała się w stronę magazynu broni.

* * *

><p>Magnus, słuchając opowieści, zauważył, że chłopiec był bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek i jednocześnie wrażliwy. Opanowanie, pewny dystans do świata i opiekuńczość mieszały się z dziecięcą ciekawością i radością. A wszystkie emocje wypisane były na jego twarzy, jak na stronach książki. Bane nie chciał, by zimny świat Nefilim, przepełniony walką i wyrachowaniem, pochłonął to dziecko. Jednak nic nie mógł zrobić, oprócz posiadania nadziei, że z upływem czasu, młody Lightwood zachowa tę część swojej osobowości.<p>

- Poszliście po broń i co się stało? Ktoś został ranny? - zapytał, zastanawiając się czy ten trening w pewnym momencie nie poszedł za daleko.

Alec potrząsnął energicznie głową.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Gdy byliśmy w magazynie broni, Izzy wzięła bat, który dostała od naszej mamy i chyba chciała go wypróbować od razu, ale wtedy przypadkiem zahaczyła o półkę z bronią. Wszystko tak nagle spadło. - Bezradnie zamachał rękami, chcąc pokazać tę sytuację. - Po chwili przyszedł tata, chyba musiał usłyszeć hałas.

Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się smutek, a Magnus poczuł nieodpartą chęć, by go jakoś rozweselić. Ponownie wyczarował małego kotka, który tym razem wyglądał jakby cały pokryty był brokatem. Magiczny zwierzak usiadł na kolanach Aleca i zaczął szturchać go łapką, domagając się uwagi. Wywołało to niewielki uśmiech u chłopaka.

- Podejrzewam, że wasz ojciec nie był zadowolony.

Za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję widywać Lightwoodów, Robert sprawiał wrażenie poważnego, stanowczego i nieufnego człowieka. Bane mógł być pewny, że ta nieufność odnosiła się głównie do Podziemnych, ale nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Zawsze miał satysfakcję, kiedy zdołał u niego wywołać złość bądź irytację. Podejrzewał też, że w jego rodzinie, ktoś inny nosi spodnie. Niemniej jednak, widząc, jakie emocje wywołuje tamte zdarzenie u chłopca, domyślił się, że Robert nie potraktował rodzeństwa zbyt łagodnie.

- Był zły - odparł cicho Alec, przyglądając się cały czas kotu. - Krzyczał. Pomyślał, że to przeze mnie. Powiedział, że jestem nierozważny i nieodpowiedzialny, i że powinienem być na tyle dorosły by odpowiednio zająć się siostrą. Zawiodłem go... - Jeszcze bardziej przycisnął rękami kolana do piersi.

Magnus niemalże jęknął z frustracji. Był świadomy tego, iż Nefilim zazwyczaj mieli skrócone dzieciństwo, ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lightwoodowie zarzucają takie brzemię na swojego ledwie dziesięcioletniego syna.

- Powiedziałeś, że to nie twoja wina?

Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczeniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział. - Izzy jest moją młodszą siostrą. Ona... chciała się przyznać, ale ją powstrzymałem. Nie chcę, by rodzice byli na nią źli. Ona bardzo ich kocha. Poza tym, ona nie chciała zrobić niczego złego.

Magnus chciał powiedzieć, że Alec też nie, ale się powstrzymał. Widział, jak chłopiec troszczył się o siostrę i zrobiłby wszystko, by oszczędzić jej smutku. Na przestrzeni lat, Bane przekonał się, że Potomkowie Anioła oprócz przesadzonego poczucia własnej wartości, potrafili być bardzo ochronni wobec własnej rasy, choć w dużej mierze - jak podejrzewał - miały na to wpływ zasady wpajane od urodzenia. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaskoczyły go tak jasne i czyste uczucia młodzieńca. Rzadko spotykał dzieci Nocnych Łowców, którzy prędzej zamknęliby się w jednej klatce z dzikim zwierzęciem, niż pozwolili, aby Podziemni skalali samą obecnością ich anielskich potomków. Może każdy młody Nefilim miał w sobie taką niewinność, która z biegiem lat i treningów znikała, albo tylko ten chłopak był tak wyjątkowy. A może po prostu nie patrzył obiektywnie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się i poruszył palcami, powodując, że kotek wskoczył na głowę Aleca i zaczął bawić się pasmem jego czarnych włosów.

- Nie zadręczaj swojej pięknej główki, aniołku. Jestem pewny, że twój tata już zrozumiał swój błąd i teraz cię szuka by przeprosić. Nie zawiodłeś go, wierz mi.

Młody Lightwood zachichotał, gdy zwierzak połaskotał go po głowie, po czym spojrzał na czarownika z wahaniem w oczach.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście. - Magnus wyprostował się z uśmiechem. - Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, to o czymś świadczy.

Alec odwzajemnił gest.

- Jest pan zabawny. I ma pan śmieszne włosy - odparł, wskazując na jego pokrytą kolorowym brokatem fryzurę.

- Och, jak takie dziecko może być tak okrutne? - westchnął dramatycznie, zamykając oczy. - Zostałem oczerniony, jak mam dalej z tym żyć?

Alec mógł jedynie zachichotać.

* * *

><p>Magnus szedł nocą ulicami Manhattanu, trzymając na rękach śpiącego chłopca. Alec zasnął jeszcze w parku, więc Bane nie widział innego wyjścia, jak zanieść go do Instytutu. Wiedział, że Lightwoodowie nie będą zadowoleni na widok syna, śpiącego na rękach czarownika. Ich relacje zawsze były czysto zawodowe, przepełnione chłodem i nieskrywaną niechęcią. Jednak Magnus był zadowolony z tego. Nie miał ochoty ingerować w życie Nefilim bardziej, niż to było konieczne. Oczywiście, miał wśród nich przyjaciół, lecz to była przeszłość, do której nie chciał wracać.<p>

Chłopiec poruszył się niespokojnie i mruknąwszy coś przez sen, schował twarz w szyi Magnusa. Zdaje się, że był tak zmęczony, iż ta wędrówka nie robiła na nim żadnego wrażenia. Czarownik, podchodząc pod bramy Instytutu, westchnął cicho, po czym ruszył naprzód. Przygotował się psychicznie na spotkanie z Lightwoodami, będąc w pełni świadomy, że nie będą zadowoleni na jego widok. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby przywitali go z wyciągniętą bronią. Jednak nie przyprawiało go to o niepokój, przeciwnie, nawet nieco bawiło.

Czekając przed wejściem, słyszał ciche kroki po drugiej stronie, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując Maryse Lightwood, ubraną w formalny strój, mimo późnej pory. Czasami podejrzewał, że rodzice chłopca nigdy nie wychodzili z roli głów Instytutu.

- O co chodzi, czarowniku? - Patrzyła na niego chłodnym wzrokiem, nie pokazując zaskoczenia jego nagłą wizytą.

- Ciebie też wspaniale widzieć, Maryse. - Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - Nic się nie zmieniłaś.

Jej źrenice zwęziły się, lecz zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, tuż za nią pojawił się Robert. Magnus kiwnął głową na przywitanie, ale mężczyzna tylko przyglądał mu się bez słowa.

- Przyprowadziłem wam kogoś. - To zabawne, który to już raz musiał bawić się w niańkę i przyprowadzać zagubione dzieci Nocnych Łowców do Instytutu.

- Alexander! - krzyknęła Maryse, jakby dopiero teraz zauważając jej syna śpiącego na rękach Magnusa. Spojrzała groźnie i podeszła o krok bliżej. - Co zrobiłeś z moim synem?

Bane przewrócił oczami.

- Zawsze uwielbiałem to, że tak dobrze o mnie myślicie.

- Nie graj z nami, Bane. Tylko odpowiedz - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Robert, który założywszy ręce na piersi, wpatrywał się w Magnusa.

Czarownik westchnął.

- Nic mu nie jest. Śpi. Znalazłem go w parku, gdy siedział na ławce, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść. A jeśli chcesz znać powód, dlaczego wasz niepełnoletni syn uciekł w nocy z Instytutu, to sam powinieneś się tego domyślić, Robercie - odparł, z trudem hamując pogardliwy ton głosu. - Myślę, że trochę wyrozumiałości by ci nie zaszkodziło. Alexander wydawał się bardzo przejmować tym, o mu dziś powiedziałeś.

Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, patrząc na Magnusa ze złością.

- To nie sprawa Podziemnych, jak wychowuję swoje dzieci, więc radzę ci się nie mieszać - burknął, podchodząc i zabierając od niego syna, przy okazji wybudzając go ze snu.

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, nie wiedząc w pierwszej chwili, gdzie się znajduje. Gdy tylko rozpoznał swoich rodziców, szybko odwrócił od nich wzrok - świadom, że czekać będzie go rozmowa - i skupił go na Magnusie. Ziewnął, przetarłszy oczy ze zmęczeniem.

- Odchodzi już pan? - spytał nieśmiałym głosem.

- Tak. - Bane uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kątem oka zerkając na stojącą przy drzwiach Maryse. - Na mnie już czas.

- Och... - Alec westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek. - Odwiedzi nas pan kiedyś?

Magnus widział sztywną postawę Lightwoodów i mógł się domyślić, że nie byli szczęśliwi z faktu, iż ich dziesięcioletni syn w taki sposób z nim rozmawiał. To jednak sprawiło, że chciał jeszcze bardziej zagrać im na nosie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopca i ukłonił się elegancko, co wywołało cichy chichot Aleca. Przez moment przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, by ponownie wyczarować coś, lecz obawiał się, że mogłoby to spowodować reakcję ze strony Maryse i Roberta, którzy już i tak wyglądali, jakby chcieli naszpikować go sztyletami.

- Oczywiście, aniołku. Jestem pewny, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

- Dosyć tego - odezwała się Maryse. - Robert, zabierz Alexandra do środka i połóż go spać.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wszedł do Instytutu. Alec, przytuliwszy się do szyi ojca, spojrzał na Magnusa i uśmiechnął się, machając na pożegnanie. Czarownik odwzajemnił gest.

- Dziękuję za przyprowadzenie mojego syna. - Bane przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, która obserwowała oddalającego się męża. - Nie sądziłam, że mógłby wymknąć się w nocy - powiedziała ciszej, jakby do siebie.

- Nie gniewaj się na niego za to, to jeszcze dziecko. Był bardzo poruszony rozmową z ojcem.

Maryse kiwnęła głową. Cień zmartwienia, który jeszcze przed chwilą Magnus dostrzegał w jej postawie, szybko zastąpiony został przed chłód. Znał na tyle dobrze tę rodzinę, by wiedzieć, że Lightwoodowie nie okazywali uczuć przed innymi. Uważali to za słabość. Zdawali się być wyrachowani i zdolni do oszustw.

- Dziękuję jeszcze raz. - Położyła dłoń na drzwiach. - Żegnaj, Bane. - I zniknęła po drugiej stronie.

Magnus westchnął, nie będąc jednak zaskoczony taką reakcją i ruszył w stronę powrotną do jego mieszkania. Po chwili, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech i włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

- Może jednak nie jest taki odstraszający* - powiedział do siebie i zaczął gwizdać jakąś przypadkową melodię, nie zważając na fakt, że fałszował.

_**Koniec**_

* To odwołanie do ,,Ostatni bastion Nowojorskiego Instytutu" z Kronik Bane'a. Kto czytał, ten powinien domyśleć się, o co chodzi.

Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie i mam nadzieję, że było w miarę dobrze. Pozdrawiam i niech okna będą z Wami!


End file.
